1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a digital multifunctional machine called a multifunctional periphery (MFP) configured by combining copying, facsimile-transmitting, printing, and scanning functions, and in particular, to such a digital multifunctional machine having sections taking short and long start up times and capable of improving user friendliness by reducing a waiting time.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Currently, an image processing apparatus, such as a digital multifunctional machine called a multi-function peripheral (MFP) configured by combining copying, facsimile transmitting, printing, and scanning functions, is gaining popularity. Such a digital multifunctional machine is used by many users at optional time periods. Accordingly, when he or she intends to use the digital multifunctional machine, he or she sometimes has to wait a start up time period after a main power source is turned on.
For example, a conventional apparatus includes a function using a general purpose Operation System (OS) in addition to functions originally included in an image processing apparatus of a multi-function peripheral. Thus, several start-up processes are executed.
For example, a start up process of a multifunctional machine including a first component section that uses a multipurpose OS and a second component that exerts original functions of an image processing apparatus is shown in FIG. 14. For example, the second component section completes start up taking the time period T4 starting from the time t11 to the time t12. Whereas the first component section takes the time period T5 starting from the time t11 to the time t13 to complete start up. Thus, the time period T5 corresponding to the time taken by the slower component is needed.
For example, in the conventional apparatus, the section capable of starting up fast needs to wait for the section starting up late before totally becoming ready to operate and causes the operator to wait a long time.
Another conventional apparatus can hurry up a start up process. However, since electric power should be the same level during start up processing as during a normal operation, preparation of the start up is costly.
Another conventional apparatus reduces a start up time using a hibernation function. However, a built in use OS sometimes does not include the hibernation function, and cannot reduce the startup time period.
Another conventional apparatus can hurry up a start up process of a section handling a user operation.
However, a total speed up to a process end is not improved. For example, neither the entire startup time period nor an execution processing time period is not reduced. In addition, since dependency relations of the entire module of the system need to be memorized, it takes cost to create and manage such information.
Another conventional apparatus can minimize a startup time period only for a prescribed function (e.g. copying). However, it still needs a certain typical startup time period and does not improve considering the total start up time when functions of the system are entirely used.
For example, in the multi-function peripheral having a wide range of multi-functions, a memory apparatus such as a hard disc installing a multifunctional Operation System is initially started up to exert the functions. Such a configuration likely takes a longer time period for starting the Operation System in comparison to a conventional MPF including conventional functions. In particular, when a multifunctional Operation System section takes a longer time than a section realizing conventional functions, such as a printing apparatus, an image reading apparatus, etc, a time period from when the multi-function multifunction peripheral is turned on to when it becomes available is relatively longer than when the conventional multi-function peripheral is utilized.